1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ozone generator system, in particular to an exhaust gas expansion tank and an ozone generator system applying the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The ozone used in industry is usually generated by large ozone generator, which releases a lot of thermal energy in operation, thus cooling procedure is necessary in the meantime. Otherwise, the ozone will decompose during the generation thereof due to the high temperature, which affects the efficiency of the ozone generator. Water cooling ozone generator is excellent in cooling effect, leads to no ozone loss and can continue working stably for a long time, therefore the large ozone generator are usually of water-cooling type.
The current closed cooling procedure uses distilled water as the cooling medium, which circulates in a closed loop consisting of the ozone generator, a circulation pump and a plate heat exchanger. The cooling water at lower temperature is supplied to the plate heat exchanger to cool the distilled water at higher temperature circulating therein. However, in summer the cooling water is at a relatively higher temperature, which causes the cooling water in the circulating system to expand in volume and the internal pressure in the system to be increased. A commonly-used solution lies in increasing expansion balls made of elastic material between the ozone generator and the plate heat exchanger, so as to absorb the gas during the circulation procedure, and then manually control the exhausting of the gas in the expansion balls. This arrangement more or less addresses the pressure problem in the system, however, it makes the system structure complicated, increases operation steps and requires manual exhausting of gas to control the gas pressure in the expansion balls. Thus the exhausting effect is manually affected and is not stable. When frequent exhausting of gas is needed, it requires lots of manual work. Moreover, in winter the cooling water shrinks in volume and no cooling water can be supplemented to the ozone generator. In this case, it requires manually supplementing the cooling water and performing the exhausting of gas, which increases the workload and difficulty. Therefore, there is need an exhaust gas expansion tank which is simpler and more efficient so as to address the thermal expansion of the system.